boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Provider
Plot Cory is very excited that he got a job, but his euphoria is quickly deflated when Topanga announces that she too got a job, but much more lucrative. While Cory attempts to sell magazine subscriptions over the phone from his living room, Topanga is an assistant at a fashion magazine. As Cory attempts to work, Topanga arrives home. Cory could not sell a single subscription, but as he gets some aspirin for his headache, Topanga picks up the phone and quickly makes eight sales. Not only that, but Topanga also quickly gets a promotion at her work. The next day, Topanga finds Cory outside the student union struggling with a game of solitaire; when she effortlessly makes three moves revealing an ace, Cory again becomes agitated. He attempts to get away to avoid a fight, but Topanga insists on trying to comfort him, but he only grows more annoyed, feeling as though Topanga rubs all of her success in his face. As their accusations escalate, Cory yells that Topanga has killed his spirit, and she leaves in tears. When Cory turns to Shawn for advice, Shawn recommends that when Cory goes home to Topanga he should lock the door, and not leave until their fight is over. Cory returns home to Topanga, and their fight resumes. He apologizes, but Topanga won't let him off the hook, saying that as it's their first fight ever, they should make it mean something. During their argument Cory clams up, explaining that he's afraid to say anything. Topanga says that they need to be completely truthful to one another so that they can communicate, so Cory obliges; he begins by saying that in all the time they've known one another, no matter how good Cory does (citing grades, jobs and college acceptance) Topanga has always managed to do better, which he accepts, but what Cory has a hard time with is that she always gloats over her one-upmanship, causing him to think less of himself; this takes Topanga by surprise, who now feels guilty that she hurt him. Cory says he's okay, and they begin to gently talk about how they love one other, and they agree that they're now a team and no longer in competition with one another. Together, they get on the phone and Cory finally manages to sell a subscription to Aardvark Magazine because the customer caved to his persistence. is struck by lightning]] Meanwhile, Eric is overjoyed when he finds a lucky penny. He wears it around his neck, thinking it makes him invulnerable and all-knowing. He confronts a football player, Rocco, who is enormous, and calls him gay. Of course, Rocco chooses that moment to reveal that he actually is gay, as are his teammates. When he sees Cory in peril, he decides to give his penny to Cory. As soon as Cory leaves, he's struck by lightning (indoors, no less). He shows up at Cory and Topanga's after they've made up and asks for the penny back, which Cory gives to him. External Links Transcript Available Provider, The Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7